


戈多来了

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 只是天等待一些东西，等得太久，还是一场空。不觉得有什么遗憾，不过是认为自己无能，平白浪费许多时间。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 3





	戈多来了

睁开眼睛的时候，天意识到自己是被螺旋桨的声音吵醒了。

他翻出座位底下背包里的外套，从窗外看到飞机正在飞跃北极圈的界线，机身在暗白大陆上投下一个缓慢移动的黑点。舷窗凝结起细小的冰晶，后排座位不时传来相机的咔嚓声。

他比摄制组原定的日期提早了两天，没有等到去镇上的车，于是顺着唯一一条公路沿悬崖往下走。按照地图显示，从机场步行四十五分钟就可以抵达预定的旅馆。

即将进入极昼期的北方小镇，凌晨两点也是将暗未暗的天，铺天盖地的厚重云层把地平线压得很低。可以看见出海的渔船慢慢靠近漂满碎冰的码头，远处传来雪橇犬的吠叫声。

在信箱提取了钥匙，根据卡片上的提示再往前走五分钟后，在临近海岸的小山坡找到一座茶褐色的高脚木屋。和其他零星错落的彩色小房子一样，安插在积雪未融尽的泥土里。

六月的岛国已进入夏季，零上八度，仍需打开暖气。窗户对着港口高低起伏的车道，屋外搭建起的木板横跨过被雪水浸润的草地。从客厅里能看到尚未完全融化的巨大雪块静止地漂浮在海面上。

严丝合缝地拉紧遮光窗帘，关闭手机，在彻底的黑暗里摸索着躺下。

排风口有轻微振动空气的声响。厨房的水龙头忘记关紧，始终有隐约的滴水声，过了一会似乎又停止了。沉默的电器开始发出耳鸣般的电流噪音，持续不断。

那就睡吧。天闭上了眼睛。

无论睡到何时也没有关系。再睡一会，反正也没有人在等他。

这次的拍摄工作很临时，天还在准备期末时九条替他接下的任务。通过面试后，又额外追加了形体训练以及发声练习的课程。他向来敬业，也知道没有拒绝的权利。

在复习间隙赶去剧组报道，论文作业之后还要抓紧背诵台词本，计划在最后的科目结束后即刻启程，独自前往千里之外的冰天雪地。

天习惯了无法喘息的行程。初到异国的时候，所有课外时间都用来攒学分，储物柜里贴满各种陌生的字母，面对修改的作文彻夜奋笔疾书，睡觉前一秒还抱着字典拼命背单词，生怕稍有松懈就无法达到那个人的预期。

而一旦脑子或嘴巴或手的活动停止，过去就会趁虚而入。那时的他经常梦见陆，梦到他们不在医院的病房里，而是在家附近的那所小公园。陆跟在身后来回奔跑，活泼得像一棵端然成长的小树，玩得尽兴，满身都跑到热气腾腾。他爬上那座蓝色的大象滑梯，喊着天的名字，冲他挥动双手。

天和陆。Heaven and earth。

多么讽刺。彼此照影，永不交接。九条鹰匡来接他离开的时候，只不过评价了这么一句话。

天像往常那样坐在他俩的小床边，用一块湿毛巾擦拭陆的额头，低声说陆要乖，等我出去给你带好多甜甜圈。屋外沉默的父亲把他的行李箱轻轻推了出去，身边母亲发出压抑的哽咽。

他想陆或许已经察觉到了即将而来的离别。他在医院里住了很久，是内心敏感又依赖感情的孩子，不过是依着骨子里天真大气的性情，什么都没有过问。他捉住天的手，持续多日的低烧让掌心有股虚弱的热度，用尽所有气力扣紧彼此手指骨节，脸上只扯出一抹微笑说，那天哥记得早点回来。

他坚持要送天到玄关，扶住门框的时候仿佛相信对方真的只是出门去买甜食。彼时的天还不能很好地控制自己的表情，只能转过脸去，率先放开了那只手。

从前追逐在身后的陆，总是会习惯性打开双臂，好像在等待一个预期中的拥抱。天哥天哥，声音脆甜得像颗冬枣。他啪嗒啪嗒踩着新买的小皮鞋，突然跌倒了。

天转过头去找，却发现身后空无一人。空气里还回荡着孩子跑过走廊的笑声。天哥天哥，你什么时候回来。声音像清亮的水泼洒出去。

那一天以后，他已经很久没有梦到陆。

离开家的时候天保存了许多相片，从小到大，单人或双人。多数是在病房，有时是在学校。

图像不过是某一段时刻的浮雕，除了那时的模样和景物，什么都代表不了。

可从此以后，属于他的也只剩下相片。

还未进入旺季的小镇依旧荒凉，餐厅和商铺还没开始营业。砖红色的巨大铁皮集装箱横在路边，透过尘满的窗户能看到里面是堆满桌椅的仓库。户外店门口叠起橙色的皮划艇，有一两个身穿鲜艳冲锋衣的外国旅客走在路上。

根据拍摄计划，他们会先去临岸的黑色教堂与旧时殖民民居，之后折进镇后面的徒步路线去取大海和冰川的镜头。

地图上标出海岸边蜿蜒曲折的线条，根据难易级别，徒步线被分为红蓝黄三色。交汇点经过旧时直升机停机坪改造的停车场，沿着长长的木头栈道，磨损发灰的地面上有金属板锈迹斑驳地刻着“您已正式进入世界遗产的冰峡湾”字样。

陡峭的步道被积雪深埋，天只能踩着前人的脚印，手脚并用地攀住阶梯摸索向上。头顶上方是密集交插的蓝色旗帜，在风里鼓吹出纸张般脆薄声响。

山崖的高地处能望见壮阔而浩瀚的冰原，视野没有任何遮挡。一望无际的海面被冻结成磅礴连绵的巨大冰盖，乳白雪峰像坚硬的岩石，远望又如未打发完全的层层奶泡。天爬到微微出汗，于是就在观景台的简易木桌旁坐下，过了会又觉得冷，只能长久凝望着面前崎岖多变的冰雪。周围静得只有他的呼吸声。

据说在饥荒横生的年代，当地年长者会在这里跳海，牺牲自我为家族节省口粮。

云层开始散去，天空透出微弱的光亮。经年累月的积雪在海面堆出白色大陆，延伸至目所能及的地平线，漫卷的云层氤氲了那片模糊的边际。

忘了哪本书里描绘过的画面。雪之女巫居住的冷酷仙境，黑色雪橇划过透明的冰层；只有八个人居住的冰封荒原，靠手掌照片便能分辨出每一个人的特征。在世界最北端的尽头，天空和陆地会跨过距离的界限，整片连接在了一起。

十岁的他们习惯并肩缠足地挤在同一个被窝里，天抱来厚重的绘本，逐字逐句念给身边人听，而陆会不由自主蜷缩起身体，彼此相同的棉布睡衣贴在一起。天的声音从小小的洁白的床延伸出去，仿佛打开无限繁盛天地，局促的病房如同星空般辽阔。

十六岁的九条天依旧钟情于画册。他会在每个生日和新年时买下那些关于音乐的书籍，还有随手收集的唱片或精巧的摆件，打包放进没有收件人的纸箱里。这里的冬天潮湿，夏季多雨，学校餐厅里从不供应蛋包饭，他独自占用整间宿舍，六个无名的礼物盒整齐堆叠在衣柜底部。

但是天不在乎。会有那么一天，全世界都能听到他的歌。那些声音胼手砥足穿越千山万水，隔着屏幕也能与他们坦然重逢。那些久别于肺腑的话，来不及传递的信笺，沉默里凝固的背影，都能通过另一种方式，不用回头也能再次相连。

他始终这么坚信着。

手机信号时断时续，上网则有高额的费用。电视节目非常有限，仅有的几个电台只在固定的时间发送短暂的影视或新闻，连广告都不是连贯播出的。

半夜时分天起来喝水，走到客厅发现外面是盛夏午后般绚烂的阳光，太阳理所当然地悬挂在那里，好像从来如此耀眼。他没有再睡着，而是窝在沙发里看了半集关于灾难的纪实片。放到结尾处的受害家属采访时，那个年迈的父亲对着镜头说，别人告诉我生活会慢慢好起来，但我不会；我的时间停留在那个阶段，生活也不会变得更好了。

听见窗外有人走动，天转过头，看到当地居民正在敲打被风吹灭的煤油炉，背后木屋悬空的底部稀稀拉拉地堆着油桶、锚以及小敞舱船。他这才清醒起来，意识到已经是新的一天了。

去前台处借用网络，查收邮件。房东的小儿子似是喜欢他，硬要塞给他一张自己画的蜡笔涂鸦。那个矮小健壮的父亲把孩子抱走，见天没有安排，建议他去参加白天的行船，单程超过五个小时，看天气和冰面的情况决定最终路线，一路向北去看冰川。

白天的大海有种明媚感，阳光有温暖的趋向。天披着毛毯去船舱取热的红茶和咖啡，导游发给他一只粉色的塑料杯，说跟他头发颜色很配，递出笔看他艰难地在杯身划出自己的名字，邻座里斯本碎卷的小女孩亦对他流露出好奇神色。

乘客大多都留在船头，天带着热茶和硬塞在手里的蓝莓酱酸面包去了二层的甲板。米黄的发动机外壳上画着代表冰山的简笔画，铁皮烟囱被熏得发黑，橙红防水布盖住救生艇，铁罐形状未充气的救生装置还有三四个，风不大，阳光甚至还有些暖和。马达轰鸣声几乎听不出其他人说话。天蓝如水洗，灰色云层被丢在了后面。

海面的冰山开始减少，无数碎冰层被推向两边黝黑起伏的山岭，在海面上形成泡沫般白色的线条。现在的季节海豹依鱼群南迁，也许会有鲸鱼出没。

开过一处山崖融雪，在顶部形成轰鸣瀑布，直贯海底。旁边还有大块残余积雪，船明显放缓了速度，慢慢靠近。马达声夹杂着连续的照相声，听到一对夫妻说我们多么幸运，看到这样的美景。

可是天只觉得困倦，脸被吹到发麻，前一晚的睡眠不足让他头脑昏沉，于是缩起双脚蜷进薄毯里。阳光太好，视线里斜插进旋转的炽白光线，远处是被轨迹划开的晃动的幽蓝海水；他不想动。

天梦到了电车。

一节正在行驶的车，复古而陈旧的气息。他独自站在座位中间的过道上，两边是暗红色丝绒覆盖的座位。阳光被窗框分割成倾斜的方块，车厢的地板一半被光线照亮，另一半浸没在阴影里。

他开始跟着车辆的颠簸往前走，吊环在头顶规律地摇晃。然后就看到了坐在最后一排的陆，已经不再是相片里的幼童模样，而是和天同样年纪的成熟姿态，正抬起脸冲他微笑，头发上落满一明一灭的光。

于是天就坐过去，感觉到身边有人把头靠了过来，肩头由此多了份微沉而安心的分量。他没有扭头，而是眺望车窗，看见窗外有一条熟悉而宽阔的河，波光粼粼。胸口像被什么填满。

身体被轻轻摇晃一下。天睁开眼睛，发现马达声几乎完全停止，船速也放慢了，也许是即将抵达终点，一直有冰块撞击在船体的钝重闷响，站着的人要扶住把手才能站稳。

难怪做了这样的梦，天站起身，走到一楼的船头甲板。那里已经站满了乘客，不约而同地发出倒吸冷气般的惊叹声，手中相机频繁地按下快门。

Eqi Sermia冰川，内陆冰河到海洋终结的地方。连接起白色冰雪城墙的边境，大块的开裂冰山在那里坠落，脱离，漂向海中。不能靠得太近，船长小心变换航线，把冰层推开。海面上到处都是形状多变诡异的雪白浮冰，映出对称的倒影，

天也站在欢呼的人群中，下意识伸手楼住肩头。梦境里压迫在那一块皮肤的重量，让每寸的肌肉纹理都紧绷起来，被阳光照出明暗的碎发有几缕散进颈窝，有点痒。规律起伏的呼吸，甚至带着热量的鼻息。如此生动，真实得伸手即握。

处远处浮冰白得反光，眼角有酸涩的疼痛感。

我一直在想，我到底是要多么思念你，才能在梦里见到你；我究竟是要多不敢思念你，而再不梦见你。

收到消息的时候天正在上课。德籍讲师声嘶力竭地讲解贝克特的后世影响，每个爆破音都能听见前排女生发出夸张的低呼。旁边的情侣在公然接吻，后面的学生昏昏欲睡。老牌放映机发出负荷过重的噪声。

那条信息就悄无声息出现在手机屏幕上。内容简短，陆的名字后面跟着那个他这辈子最害怕的字，就像无数次在噩梦里预演，循环往复。

天只觉两耳轰鸣，然后一下万籁俱寂。他茫然地收回视线，眼前模糊不清的屏幕上荒诞剧已临近第二幕的尾声，疯疯癫癫的主角正在念出一段台词。

他在痛苦的时候，我在睡觉吗？我是清醒着的吗？

九条鹰匡应允了全额医药费，但是从来没有承诺过陆的生命。

落葬的时候天没有回去。他要应付学校里名目繁多的考试与作业，还有刚通过的一场试镜及额外课程，分身乏术。

九条没有过问，也没有询问他是否要回到七濑家，只是把新的课表和计划出发日期给了他。

葬礼结束后，久未见面的父母赶到了天的学校。长途飞行让他们的脸色疲惫而憔悴，深色外套的肩头落满星点的雪花，就像被不经意间被染白的鬓发。

他们没有提关于陆或是回家的事，只是关心着他寻常的学校生活。这样的对话让天更加无所适从，只能像多年前那样仓促收拾起自己的行囊，提前离开去往另一个陌生的国度。

九条曾经说过，真正的表演者意味着完美。你看到在舞台上鞠躬致谢的妇人，笑容璀璨，姿态轻盈，而她的丈夫几天前刚刚去世。

笑有很多种，比哭丰富。甚至可以代替哭。

天想自己做得一定不够好，因为给他上妆的化妆师说他表情僵硬，像座万年不化的冰山。

只是他等待一些东西，等得太久，还是一场空。不觉得有什么遗憾，不过是认为自己无能，平白浪费许多时间。

天自始至终都没有落下一滴泪来，只觉内心空阔而寂灭。什么声音都没有。

一直开到无法再深入的地方，最后停在满是碎冰的海面用午餐。

虾仁、鸡蛋、火腿片、鳕鱼和当地的其他鱼类拌成的沙拉，身边时不时爆发出游客的欢笑声，有人在拍照，传递着面包和冷餐，导游站在招贴画前讲解不同鲸鱼的区别，船员在打捞浮冰用于冰可乐和啤酒。

天拿着自己名字的塑料杯站在栏杆前，蓝色丝缎般的海水镜面铺满碎裂的白色雪块，有气泡从幽绿无垠的海底绵延而上，阳光也无法照透。远处是深扎根于海底巨大的冰川，刀削过般的石膏质地，锋利而坚硬，在顶端逐渐裂开的一小段冰蓝色豁口。

他打开手机定位，发现距离北极还有很长的距离。只为看一眼这些经年累月的雪用千百年时间堆积压进海水的姿态，它不会漂移，只露出表面的十分之一。

但是罗德贝已经足够远，远到看见融化在山顶的瀑布和潜游在海底的鲸鱼，他都找不到能够拍下照片，分享图像的人。

天曾经以为无论自己走了多远，他总能找到一种方式，把所有的心血与努力、信念和希望都传达出去。他曾经以为只要按照地图的路线前进，矢志不移绝不回头，就能抵达终点。

戈多也许早就来了，给了等待的人一个结果。或许不是预期中的答案，但结果也只能是这样了。

从今往后，他再也无法在漫漫的独自生活中去憧憬在未来会带陆来看眼前的景色，去期待为陆演唱一首为他创作的歌。那些埋藏在衣柜纸盒里，他认为陆会喜欢的书籍或唱片，终将只是他一个人想象的东西。

不会再有那样的时刻了。他有幸参与过陆的前半生，而这些年一厢情愿的付出，自以为是的温柔，如今都变成了陆留给自己的，属于后半生的遗嘱。

而他是留下的唯一遗物。

乘坐六小时的船来到此地，再花六小时折返回港口。

还有，很长的路要走。

天站在这座被浮冰包围的铁皮船上，站在大海的入海口，站在没有人知道他的名字和身世的异乡，面对着苍茫的蓝天和连绵的冰雪；他终于能落下泪来。


End file.
